


Лисичка Чу

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Kitsune, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Немного о прошлом Чо Чанг.





	Лисичка Чу

Маленькая лисичка Чу обнюхала каменные ступени, покосилась на вход в храм и торопливо побежала в сад. Мышей на вечер ей уже хватило, а встречаться с монахами очень не хотелось, чего доброго, еще и узнают ее.

Примостившись в кустах, Чу сладко зевнула и подумала, что неплохо бы ей тут и остаться спать. Домой ей не хотелось. Родители наверняка снова ссорятся из-за того, что мама хочет уехать, а папа настаивает на том, чтобы остаться, хотя бы пока Чу не подрастет. А Чу не понимала, почему они не могут просто жить как обычные лисы и при чем тут какая-то "культурная революция", из-за которой весь их прежний уклад жизни должен измениться. И неужели в умении превращаться в человека есть что-то важное? Лиса должна совершенствоваться, лиса должна стремиться к мудрости… Чу так часто слышала нотации от старших представителей своей огромной лисьей семьи, что в конце концов запуталась во всех этих философах, династиях, мыслителях и каллиграфах и сбежала гоняться за бабочками и ловить мышей. Маленькая! Чу фыркнула, но в лисьем исполнении фырканье походило на чихание. Чу уже целых тридцать лет! Ну ладно, не тридцать, двадцать девять, но это тоже немало! Да, Чу еще не умеет превращаться в человека, для этого нужно, чтобы Чу исполнилось пятьдесят, но Чу уже столько всего видела и знает! Ну и что, что Чу еще не умеет писать, не знакома с людским этикетом и не постигла искусство живописи? Чу — лиса, вполне самостоятельная и способная о себе позаботиться. И вообще, хотят уезжать — пусть уезжают. Чу не хотела вспоминать, как подслушала разговор родителей. «Дорогая, я все понимаю, — говорил папа, — но Чу — еще маленькая. Мы же не сможем ввезти в Англию лису. Было бы ей хотя бы пятьдесят…»

Чу поежилась. Осенние ночи уже были холодными даже для нее. Она привыкла ночевать в доме, и мысль о том, чтобы остаться лисой в храмовом саду, уже не казалась столь заманчивой. Чу выскользнула на дорожку и потрусила к ограде. Вообще-то ей следовало бы скрываться в траве, но кого можно встретить в полночь? Свернув, Чу наткнулась прямо на монаха. И надо же было так не повезти! Из всех обитателей монастыря это оказался брат Хуо, самый пожилой, самый опытный и самый сведущий в вопросах распознавания оборотней. Чу стрелой прыгнула в заросли и притаилась. Брат Хуо остановился и прислушался.

— Хули-цзин, — тихо произнес он. — Уж не сестрица ли Чу к нам пожаловала?

Чу вжалась в землю. Сердечко ее колотилось как бешеное. Строго говоря, она еще не умела оборачиваться, но о буддистских монахах лисы чего только не рассказывали… И откуда он узнал, что это была Чу?

— Тяжело придется сестрице Чу, — вздохнул монах словно про себя. — Все есть страдание…

Чу не дослушала. Ее охватил такой ужас, что она выскочила из своего укрытия и помчалась к ограде.

Когда дома она узнала, что отъезд в Англию будет через две недели, она даже не возмущалась. Хотя перспектива пересекать границу превращенной в гравюру с изображением лисицы никому не показалась бы соблазнительной.

* * *

На новом месте Чу быстро поняла, что всем было бы проще, будь она человеком. И Чу тайно начала тренироваться. Да, она была еще очень юна, но она уже прекрасно знала теорию превращения в человека. Однако в первый год у нее ничего не получилось. И во второй тоже. И в третий. Но Чу не сдавалась. Она не хотела ждать. И спустя еще три года что-то пошло не так. У Чу помутнело в глазах, она потеряла опору под лапками и перестала чувствовать хвост, нос как будто заложило, а когда она попыталась позвать на помощь, вместо привычного тявканья из пасти вырвался какой-то странный звук. Прибежавшие на шум родители увидели вместо своей лисички новорожденного ребенка.

«Что же ты наделала, Чу…» — ахнула мама. Пятидесятилетние лисицы превращались в девочек одиннадцати лет, и было чудом, что тридцатипятилетней Чу удалось перекинуться в доношенного ребенка. В английской школе волшебства, тем временем, зачарованное перо выводило имя новорожденной волшебницы Чо Чанг.

* * *

Чо почти не помнила того времени, когда была лисицей. Она потеряла способность перекидываться обратно, а интереса к анимагии она не проявляла. Смутно она помнила мир, каким он кажется, когда смотришь на него из-под корней деревьев, с трудом она припоминала какой-то большой храм и странные звуки непривычной речи. Чо забыла практически все, чему ее учили, когда она была лисичкой Чу, и она даже долго думала, что жизнь Чу ей просто когда-то приснилась, пока родители не рассказали ей обо всем. Но Чо почти не расстраивалась. От лисиц ей досталась красота, ум и ловкость движений, а отсутствие специфических лисьих умений ученица Хогвартса даже не замечала. К тому времени она была уже на пятом курсе, у нее было полно друзей, она играла в квиддичной команде, и ей нравился Седрик Диггори. Как она радовалась за него, когда Кубок избрал его Чемпионом! Сколько часов она провела с ним, болтая о том и сем, слушая его рассказы и рассказывая что-то свое… Чо была уверена, что ее лисье прошлое не имеет уже никакого значения, и потому — зачем об этом раздумывать? И только когда Седрик погиб, Чо внезапно осознала, что ее пятнадцатилетие совпало с пятидесятилетием Чу, и что возлюбленные девушек-лисиц, как правило, погибали. И что бы ни говорил Гарри Поттер о возродившемся лорде Волдеморте, в гибели Седрика Чо винила только себя. Она потеряла способность превращаться обратно, но кто из европейцев знал, как работала лисья магия? Особенно если эта магия изначально была направлена в чуждое ей русло. Что, если это из-за нее Седрик в какой-то момент замешкался или поторопился, придя к Кубку одновременно с Поттером, или из-за нее не успел отреагировать на Смертельное Проклятие? И глядя в зеркало пятикурсница Чо Чанг поклялась себе, что никогда не свяжет свою жизнь ни с одним человеком, потому что она не хочет приносить несчастья.

* * *

Брат Хуо, тем временем, по-прежнему подметал храмовые дорожки, и размышлял о том, что даже те немногие хули-цзин, которые оставались в Китае, сочли за лучшее скрыться. И наверняка непоседливая Чу уже научилась превращаться. Долго же и трудно ей придется осваивать четыре благородные истины с ее характером! Впрочем, и у самого Хуо постижение их заняло почти сто лет, и, стыдно сказать, сам он не достиг еще совершенства на восьмеричном пути. Хуо оглянулся, к чему-то принюхался, и через пару секунд огненно-рыжий лис подпрыгнул с дорожки за мышью. От старых привычек тяжело избавляться.


End file.
